Venom
Venom is a mysterious Dino Attack agent who is skilled at hacking computers. Biography Early in the Dino Attack, Venom joined Dino Attack Team. Venom's first mission was an investigation of an experiment lab in Chicago where mutations reportedly took place, to see if these mutations had any connection to the cause of the Dino Attack. Once inside the mutation lab, Venom hacked one of the computers to search for information. As he was exiting the lab, Venom was attacked by a hybrid of Mutant Dino breeds known as the Dino-Nui. The Dino-Nui pursued Venom all the way to the Smithsonian subway station in LEGO City. Venom traveled to LEGO Island and later Castle Cove. While searching the ruins of an old castle library, Venom came across a book that contained information that he believed to be related to the cause of the Mutant Dinos. He contacted Rex right away to report his findings. However, the line went dead before Venom could finish his message. Later, Venom was working with fellow Dino Attack agents Snake of Spades, Hyrode, and Kai when they were called by Axel for back-up. Venom and his teammates joined Axel, Voltage, and Databoard at Creator Isle, then traveled to Ogel's Island to investigate rumors that Evil Ogel was behind the Mutant Dinos, unaware that they were being led into a trap. Joined by Joey and fighting their way through ShadowTech soldiers and Ogel Drones, they searched the island for Ogel but only found one of his Skeleton Drones in disguise. Receiving a crisis call, the team traveled to Adventurers' Island. There, they were attacked by skeletons and Mutant Dinos in one of the Egyptian temples, eventually teaming up Turahk-Kal and Cobra. After the mission was complete, Venom and his teammates flew a T-1 Typhoon to Pirates Forbidden Island and visited the control center, since the scientists stationed there could cure the mutations of Axel and Hyrode. When they arrived, the scientists' supply of de-mutation venom had run out, but they received a new shipment the following day. In the meantime, the rest of the team left the control center and battled Mutant Raptors and Mutant Pterosaurs. They arrived at the island's coast and tried to take a pirate ship, but their progress was halted by ShadowTech. They hid from a ShadowTech T-1 Typhoon in an old pirate hideout, and fled when the helicopter destroyed the hideout. They escaped the island in a Dino Attack T-1 Typhoon piloted by John and traveled back to LEGO City. Answering a distress signal from Enchanted Island, the squad rescued Louis and fought the Mutant Dinos on the island. At Astor City, they helped Cobra recover from his amnesia, and he remembered his connections to ESG, a research division of XERRD that was developing super Mutant Dinos. Therefore, the team returned to LEGO City to eliminate this threat. With [[Vehicles#The Saber|the Saber]], Venom and his teammates searched the city and hunted down ESG's super mutants. After destroying their nest, they found the ESG lab to capture Cobra's former boss, fighting their way through dozens of ESG soldiers. They were successful, but when the Dino Attack agents were distracted by the last remaining super mutant, the boss was able to escape. Venom and his teammates continued to battle ESG soldiers, unaware that Databoard had been captured and replaced by Dataclone until the imposter suddenly turned on them. Fortunately, the real Databoard returned in time to help them defeat his clone. Led by Databoard and Voltage, Venom's team traveled to Antarctica to infiltrate the Shadows' base. There, they confronted Darkforce, battled the Shadows, and were forced to retreat. Returning to LEGO City, the team was attacked by cloaked Beta Force fighter jets. They investigated this new threat and discovered the laboratory used by Beta Force, which had a supply of Mutant Dino Serum. The Dino Attack agents' presence was discovered and they soon found themselves battling the lab's guards and experiments. Venom teamed up with Kotua, Databoard, Cobra, Voltage, and Hyrode to stop Darkforce and the Shadows from using the phasing device to destroy Dino Attack Team. They traveled to Antarctica to attack the Shadows headquarters, which was also under attack by ShadowTech. After disabling the Shadows' phasing beams, they left in the Saber and pursued Darkforce's plane. Venom and his teammates defended the airship from Shadow jets while Databoard fought Darkforce. Fortunately, the Alpha Team airship Lightning arrived and helped the Saber defeat the Shadows. Venom's status following Darkforce's defeat remains unconfirmed, leaving it uncertain whether or not he survived the Dino Attack. Abilities and Traits Venom's main expertise lies in hacking computers. He also has an uncanny ability to do things without other people knowing. Due to his mysterious nature, very little is known about Venom's personality. Trivia *Venom is the primary character of Vaakrohk, then known as Vakrohk, in Dino Attack RPG. *Venom was originally created with the codename "Viper" but, because the name was already taken, it was changed to Venom shortly afterward. As a minor in-universe reference to this fact, Amanda Remous chose the codename "Claw" because "Venom" was already taken by this character. *'Vaakrohk' wrote fewer than ten IC posts in Dino Attack RPG, hence why Venom's rank is merely rookie agent. Despite this, Venom was part of a large squad with the characters of several other players, who continued to write about Venom long after Vaakrohk's last post. As a result, Venom holds the distinction of being the only major primary character with rookie agent status. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Primary Characters